


The Tyrant and The Nymph

by ProtoCorps_099



Series: The Raccoon City Chronicals [1]
Category: Resident Evil 3 - Fandom
Genre: Community: fanfic100, F/M, Fanfiction, Game: Resident Evil 3 Nemesis, Kissing, Nemesis/OC - Freeform, Sexual Content, Tentacle Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:27:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23826829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProtoCorps_099/pseuds/ProtoCorps_099
Summary: *WARNING* *CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT, CURSING*
Relationships: OC/Resident Evil Nemesis
Series: The Raccoon City Chronicals [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730632
Kudos: 9





	The Tyrant and The Nymph

_**This first chapter is in third person point of veiw. Enoy!** _

Jill ran until she couldn't. The rapid, thundering steps of her pursuer her grew louder and louder until a hit with overpowering force knocked her to the ground. At this moment, she felt as though she was a fly that had just been smacked out of the air with a towel. Her body was now weak and she could barely move. With the remaining strength she had, Jill tried to crawl away, backing into a brick wall. Nemesis closed in on her and she now knew, that this was it. Carlos was in no ability to help, her gun was empty, and the combat knife was blunt and absolutely useless against the relentless brute that towered over her.

"Alright you sick bastard, You got me. Just get it over with."

"STARS." He growled.

As he raised his foot, she prepared to smashed like an insect. But the hit never came...

"Nemesis!"

Jill's limp and broken warmed with hope once again as the unfamiliar voice filled her ringing ears. Nemesis quickly turned to face the jane doe that called out his name, he froze. His body stiffening as if he were a deer, petrified by fear. From the shadows, a woman with curly, dirty-blonde hair approached Jill's would-be killer.

"On your knees. Now." Her voice was stern and commanding. The magnum pistol pointed directly at Nemesis's only weak-spot. Surprisingly, she showed not a single sign of uneasiness. Jill was shocked to see him comply without the slightest of retaliation. 

"Who...Who are you?" Jill asked as she slowly began to stand up. Nemesis turned to look at her but the woman grabbed his chin and turned him towards her.

"Don't worry about her anymore. Look at me. Who am I?" She put her hands on his shoulders. Jill could see her lime green eyes glisten through her thick-rimmed glasses.

Jill was beginning to piece together what was going on after she noticed the arm-band with the well known red-white umbrella symbol wrapped around her arm.

"You work for Umbrella?" Jill asked.

The woman ignored her. Instead, she cupped Nemesis's face in her hands.

"Nemy. It's me, Rosaline. Remember?" Her voice was as soft as velvet. The words came out smoothly like sweet, cool water. she cocked her head to one side while gently brushing her thumb over his cheek.

"R-Rosie?" Nemesis replied. His English was broken. And he spoke in a deep, raspy voice. But Jill still heard a hint of blissful remembrance.

"Yes. Rosie." She smiled. Her cheeks glowing a soft pastel pink. 

Jill looked on in shock as Nemesis proceeded to pick Rosaline off of the ground and pulled her into a strong, warm hug.

"Rosie...Missed you." Nemesis said while softly nuzzling Rosaline.

"I missed you too big guy. It's been so long, too long." Rosaline replied, wrapping her arms around his neck. After a few seconds, Nemesis put her down at her request. She then turned her head to face the injured and astonished Jill.

"Why are you trying to harm this woman? what did she do?"

"S.T.A.R.S." He replied, pointing to Jill

"Ah. She's a STARS agent! Now it makes sense. Do you realize Nemy, that you don't have to go after her anymore Umbrella collapsed! Plus, Don't you remember what I told you about killing?

'Killing...Bad." Nemesis put his head down in shame.

"Hey. It's alright. What matters is that you didn't get the chance to do any real damage. Why don't you go and apologize to...What's your name sweetie?"

"My name is Jill Valentine."

"Well, apologize to Mrs. Valentine. make up, and we can be friends. Does that sound good?"

Nemesis nodded his head yes and turned to Jill.

"Sorry...Jill...Good." He held out his hand and Jill took it and shook it.

"Apology accepted." Jill replied and Nemesis helped her stand up.

"Now that you two have made up. Is there a way to get out of here safely? I crashed my car when I ran down a horde of those zombies. And I'm pretty sure that trying to find a functioning car in this place is like finding a needle in a haystack."

"Well, there IS a train that is headed out of the city. The problem is, we don't have a proper route planned out. I WAS trying to get there, but Nemesis got in my way."

"Oh! I can take you there. I grew up in this city, and I know the layout very well."

"That's nice of you. Well, we should get going. Are you gonna be nice to me for now on Nemesis?"

Nemesis responded with a quiet 'yes' and took Rosaline's hand in his.

**_I don't feel like writing this section, so here's a time skip to after they plan out the route and they're about to return to the station._ **

"Here's the station. I'm sure the others won't be too thrilled to see Nemesis though."

"Others? I didn't think there was anyone else alive! I can't wait to see these others."

"I'm glad to hear that. I never asked but, what's your name? Jill's hazel eyes panning over to glance at Rosaline.

"My name is Rosaline Menara. But you can call me Rose. I used to work for the Umbrella corporation. The only thing I liked about the job was Nemesis."

"Really? Well I can't say the same. Can you tell me why this he was even trying to kill me in the first place?"

Rosaline sighed and replied, "He was created to hunt down and kill any STARS agent that gets too deep into Umbrella's secret affairs. You're lucky that I showed up when I did. Nemesis is a tyrant, and they are made to be relentless."

"And despite this, you seem to have a powerful effect on him. Why?" Jill was becoming more curious of who this woman was and what her connection with Nemesis was.

"Now that's a personal question. But It would be rude of me not to answer. After he was sent here from Europe, I was assigned to be his therapist in a way. My job was to make sure that he knew not to harm anybody who worked for Umbrella. We got closer than we were intended to. Because I knew it was against the rules to form a genuine relationship with the experiments, I kept it secret. While Nemesis and I were talking about what the outside world looked like, some nosey co-worker I had was there just at that moment. He told my supervisor that I was encouraging Nemesis to escape. So I got let go. Because I knew too much, they were gonna have me killed. Luckily, they wanted Carlos to do it. He was one of my best friends by the way, He let me sneak away. I never came back but as soon as I heard about the outbreak, I knew it was a chance to see Nemesis again."

"Wow, that's a pretty interesting story. Was Nemesis affected by your absence?" 

"I don't know. Were you Nemy?"

Nemesis nodded and pointed to his chest. "Heart...Broken."

"Aww Nemy. I was heart-broken as well. You're such an awesome person and losing you ruined my life."

The trio entered through the metal shutter door that was decorated with the word 'here' in yellow spray paint. They began to walk down the stairs and for Rosaline, a familiar face became more visible. 

"Carlos? Carlos is that you?"

The man she called for turned twoards the stairs, and began to walk closer. Soon, Carlos and Rosaline were standing a few feet away from each other. Carlos gave a cool smile and teased.

"Well, you just gonna stand there? Give an old friend a hug!" He held out his arms and Rose jumped into them, making Carlos stumble backwards and almost fall.

"Carlos! I missed you so much! I didn't know you were still alive. Especially with all this going on. 

"Well, I'm Carlos! I can't be killed. At least, I don't try to test that ouu- What is HE doing here?"

Carlos pointed at Nemesis, who had just got into the station after struggling to duck under the door.

"Oh don't worry Carlos, apparently, he will no longer be a worry. Rosaline told us." Jill replied, as Nemesis cocked his head to one side.

"Well, you're right Jill, Nemesis loves Rose. He loves her so much, that without her, he went to shit."

"How? How did he go to shit? And how bad was it?" Rosaline asked, she was curious about what happened while she was gone.

"The first time he heard that I had killed you, he wanted to rip me to shreds. But I told him that I pretended to kill you. He was relived, but he was still very upset. So upset, that all workers could hear from him were wails and moans. He cried tears, and everyone was surprised. When they tried to replace you, he snapped, brutally killing the poor woman that dared to replace you. He was almost put to the railgun for lack of compliance. But because he was so genetically valuable, they kept him. When you left is when they started to feed him with the virus. His drive to killing Jill was out of anger, sadness and panic."

"Panic? Why panic?" Rosaline and Jill asked at the same time.

"If he didn't succeed in killing his target, He would be labeled as defective and terminated."

Nemesis quietly nodded. Rosaline turned to him.

"Oh Nemy. It's okay, I'm here for you now. And I will never leave you alone again. I promise."

Nemesis hugged her once more. He stood up, and offered his hand to Rose. Instead of holding his hand, she clutched onto his arm, leaning against him as the four friends moved down the stairs to meet Nicolai, Tyrell and Mikal. It was a funny reuniting, Nicolai jokingly made a snarky comment to which Rosaline laughed, Tyrell got all emotional saying that losing Rosaline was like losing a little sister, Mikal was happy to see an old friend, they were all excited to see one another.

"It was great meeting you all, but I would like to talk to Nemesis alone for a while." The others nodded and The two lovebirds went into an empty train car together.


End file.
